1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to devices for aiding snorkelers while snorkeling and more particularly relates to devices for providing buoyancy control in combination with an improved breathing device for use while snorkeling.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices exist which combine buoyancy vests with means or inflating the vests that include, in part, means for inflating the vest with the user's own exhaled breath Exemplary of these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,071, issued to Ferrando on Oct. 27, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,882, issued to Evert on Feb. 12, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,307, issued to Faulconer on Oct. 18, 1988. However, none of these prior art devices are directed specifically for use by a snorkeler, and in particular, none of the devices are dive vests for use by a snorkeler that automatically vent air from within the vest when diving and are combined with an improved snorkel that assists in the inflation of the dive vest.
In addition, snorkels exist which allow air to enter the snorkel tube through a series of air holes in the upper end of the snorkel, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,087, issued to Liberatore on June 30, 1964. Further, snorkels exist which allow air to enter the snorkel through a point other than the end of the snorkel tube, and then enter the snorkel tube after following a serpentine path. Exemplary of these devices are those patented under U.S. Pat. Nos. 2 753 865 issued to Kogel on July 10, 1956 3,908,647, issued to Taunton on Sept. 30, 1975, 4,071,024, issued to Blanc on Jan. 31, 1978, and 4,782,830, issued to Forman on November 8, 1988. However, none of these prior art devices provide a manually actuated means for constricting the air flow out of the snorkel tube to assist in using the snorkeler's exhaled breath to inflate a buoyancy vest.
In addition, snorkels exist which have purged valves located near the mouthpiece of the snorkel to allow accumulated water or exhaled air to be directed away from the snorkel. Exemplary of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,042, issued to Green on January 14, 1975 and 4,879,995, issued to Christianson on Nov. 14, 1989.